english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Rob Paulsen
Robert Fredrick "Rob" Paulsen III (born March 11, 1956) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Pinky in Pinky and the Brain and Animaniacs, Raphael in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Rev Runner in Loonatics Unleashed, Throttle in Biker Mice from Mars and Yakko Warner and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff in Animaniacs. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - Additional Voices *ABC Weekend Specials (1989-1996) - Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1991) - Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996) - Peter (ep6), Peter's Classmate (ep6) *Animaniacs (1993-1998) - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Pinky, Yakko Warner, Dr. George (ep83), Katie's Dad (ep63), Porky Pig (ep65) *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1991) - Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) - Peck, Alien 2 (ep51), Animal (ep11), Announcer (ep27), Announcer (ep28), Armadillo (ep51), Auctioneer (ep49), Badger, Bear (ep36), Beaver (ep45), Beaver#1 (ep35), Bernard (ep32), Big Louie (ep28), Cat on Face Guy (ep20), Chick (ep51), Crazy Eyes Unicorn (ep28), Crazy Man (ep20), Customer#1 (ep3), DJ (ep26), Dad (ep26), Dog#2 (ep36), Donkey (ep34), Donut Angel (ep49), Driver (ep10), Driver Dog (ep12), Elderly Man (ep21), Emcee (ep36), Everett (ep14), Farmer Clem, French Waiter (ep21), Gertie (ep31), Goose (ep28), Gopher (ep5), Gopher#1 (ep17), Gopher Emcee (ep17), Grumpy Man (ep38), Guy#2 (ep36), Hay Delivery Man (ep47), Hillbilly#2 (ep19), Honest Earl (ep47), Husband (ep10), Inbred Millionaire (ep20), Joey, Judge (ep21), Kid (ep40), Legal Voice (ep33), Leprechaun (ep49), Llama#2 (ep29), Ma (ep42), Mailman (ep26), Mailman (ep30), Male Teen Cashier (ep49), Man (ep11), Man (ep42), Man#1B (ep22), Man#1D (ep22), Man#2 (ep10), Man#2C (ep22), Max (ep11), Merton (ep50), Meter Reader (ep33), Mooseshark (ep33), Mountain Joe (ep16), Mud Puppy QB (ep37), Ostrich (ep41), Patron (ep7), Pizza Twin#1, Radio DJ (ep24), Ref (ep8), Rico (ep30), Ring Announcer (ep51), RoboPeck (ep43), Rooster (ep34), She-Goat (ep23), Sheep (ep9), Sheep (ep18), Sheep (ep46), Sheep#1 (ep11), Sheep#1 (ep12), Sheep#1 (ep24), Sheep#1 (ep30), Sheep#1 (ep38), Sheep#2 (ep8), Sheep#2 (ep32), Sheep#3 (ep7), Sheep#3 (ep28), Show Announcer (ep34), Skippy the Porpoise (ep39), Skunky (ep24), Snail#2 (ep26), Song and Dance Man (ep35), Squanto (ep30), Squirrel (ep10), Stomach Alien (ep51), TV Announcer (ep37), Techie (ep34), Termite (ep29), Ticket Guy (ep22), Tony the Gopher (ep9), Tony Two-Cheeks (ep8), Tubby Tapeworm (ep31), Vendor (ep21), Vendor (ep37), Wacky Anchorman (ep27), Waiter (ep24), Waiter (ep46), Whipcrack McGee (ep28), Young Sheep (ep18) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Jay (ep13) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2016) - Dave Mann (ep11), Donald (ep25), Father (ep25) *Ben 10 (2007) - Ditto, Monitor (ep46), Promoter (ep45) *Ben 10 (2016) - Bruce (ep9), Clown#5 (ep9), Coach Keene (ep9) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Alien Pilot (ep7), Baz-el (ep32), Cotton Candy Vendor (ep7), Patrolman (ep7), Rhomboid Vreedle *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Alien Driver, Alien Lowlife, Bus Driver (ep62), Captain Kork (ep13), Chadzmuth (ep58), Ditto, Gutrot, Magister Patelliday, Phil (ep60), Rhomboid Vreedle, Stick Doug (ep76), Transport Captain (ep62), Tummy Head, Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2011) - Baz-l (ep22), Churl#4 (ep22), Engineer#2 (ep18), Knight#1 (ep22), Magister Patelliday (ep41), Rhomboid Vreedle, Technician (ep18) *Biker Mice from Mars (1993-1996) - Throttle, Fred the Mutant, Match Commentator (ep1) *Biker Mice from Mars (2006-2007) - Hairball, Throttle, Gator Raider (ep5), Newscaster (ep10), Old Biker (ep22), Pirate (ep21), Watch Commander (ep22), Additional Voices *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Bobby's World (1990-1998) - Additional Voices *Bump in the Night (1994-1995) - Squishington *Butt-Ugly Martians (2001) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000-2001) - AP-06 (ep65), Docent (ep46), Fop Doppler (ep18), Guard (ep65), Host (ep53), Krnozian (ep58), Punk#2 (ep48), Titanux (ep48), Waiter (ep46) *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1993) - Additional Voices *Casper (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Catscratch (2005-2007) - Gordon, Boy with Crutch (ep3), Commander (ep10), Commodore Nougat (ep19), Computer Voice (ep19), Crowd Member (ep19), Geek (ep4), Gordon Robot (ep11), Hillbilly Uncle (ep18), Little Boy (ep13), Man (ep3), Man in Crowd (ep18), Person#2 (ep8), Randall (ep2), Singing Toaster (ep15), Slug Child (ep20), Snooty Woman (ep7), Tapestry Bear (ep16), Toy (ep7), TV Vase Salesman (ep14), Zinkogorb (ep9) *Cave Kids: Pebbles & BammBamm (1996) - Curly (ep8), Forchette (ep2), General Ladle (ep2), Rabbit (ep8) *ChalkZone - Chef (ep2), Clown (ep2), Craniac, Craniac 3 (ep2), Male Voice (ep40), Rabbit (ep40), Robot (ep40), Walrus (ep2) *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Channel Umptee-3 (1998) - Additional Voices *Chowder (2008) - Dom (ep20), Egg#1 (ep17), Marsipan Citizen#35 (ep16), Parrot (ep20), Pickle Man (ep16), Rat#1 (ep17), Yo Yo Man (ep16) *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island - Coconut Fred *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2006) - Al Sugarh (ep36), Guard#2 (ep36), Julian (ep25), Merchants (ep36), Monkey (ep12), Mr. Mogul (ep12), Mr. Washer (ep25), Rupert (ep5), Additional Voices *Curious George (2006) - Charkie, Compass, Mr. Dulson (ep4), The Grocer (ep2) *Dan Dare: Pilot of the Future (2002) - The Mekon *Danger Rangers (2003-2006) - Squeeky, Billy Goat (ep1), Brumell (ep11), Chancy (ep15), Dad Buckster (ep12), Decibull#1 (ep8), Frinja 1 (ep7), Manderbill (ep4), Mr. Curl (ep1), PA Announcer (ep5), Scott, Ship Crew Member (ep14), Snarf (ep3), Sparky's Dad (ep6) *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Jack Fenton, Andy (ep19), Announcer (ep6), Box Ghost, Coastal Eddie (ep40), Cop#3 (ep20), Green Kid (ep20), Kid Walla (ep29), Man on Gondola (ep40), Manager (ep35), Mr. Falluca, Nicolai Technus, Parrot (ep23), Photographer (ep40), Policeman (ep41), Soldier#1 (ep42), Theater Manager (ep26), Vulture Ghost#2 (ep7), Walla (ep40) *Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1988) - Nick, Scott *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) - Albert Einstein (ep8), Announcer (ep15), Announcer#1 (ep20), Billy the Monster (ep25), Bully#1 (ep2), Bully#3 (ep2), Bully#3 (ep43), Buzzard (ep51), Charlie (ep29), Checker#1 (ep27), Chris (ep38), Chubby (ep15), Comrade Red (ep9), Dog (ep29), Fat Boy (ep7), Game Show Host (ep9), Gnome (ep19), Goat (ep29), Gold Fish (ep18), Guy (ep8), Guy#1 (ep38), Hunter (ep29), Joe (ep24), Kid#1 (ep22), Large Dealer (ep27), Little Trollbetoot (ep34), Major Glory, Math Teacher (ep9), Mice (ep18), Mom (ep11), Moose (ep76), Neighbor#2 (ep42), Neighbor#5 (ep42), Old Man McCowsky (ep38), Otto (ep25), Pedro (ep15), Pierre (ep43), Promoter (ep2), Puppet Pal Mitch, Sam-R-i, Shakespeare Kid (ep43), Soldier (ep30), Spork (ep27), Taxi Guy (ep30), Thug (ep9), Tiki Torch (ep52), Tour Guide (ep19), Trevor (ep20), Trollbetoot#3 (ep34), Wet Willie (ep24), Whale Chorus (ep24), Wolf (ep18) *Dino-Riders (1988) - Additional Voices *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1986-1991) - Gusto Gummi, Knight (ep26), Minstrel, Sir Blastus (ep28), Woodcutter (ep26) *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Hokey Pig (ep10), Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006) - Animal Reporter#2 (ep5), Announcer, Baby Monkey (ep8), Bat Leafrider (ep17), DeeJay (ep19), Fan#1 (ep17), Frog (ep12), Grouper Fish (ep16), Male Frog (ep9), Male Frog (ep16), Marvin (ep9), Monkey Guard#2 (ep5), Mr. Kinkajou (ep12), Mugger (ep9), Parrot (ep8), Pilot (ep19), Puma (ep19), Slim (ep16), Spider Monkey (ep5), Teen Frog#1 (ep9), Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) - Flash (ep4), Heebee (ep23), Male Panda (ep23), Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004-2005) - Giant Mouse (ep19), Gorillas (ep21), Lemon (ep21), Malsquando, Money-Asker-For Kid (ep13), Monk (ep14), Monster Puppet (ep12), One More Minstrel (ep13), Parrot (ep8), Pinkeye the Sailor (ep14), Sven (ep8), The Approachable Backstreet Minstrel (ep21), Yet Another Invisigoth (ep13) *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - P.J., Biff Fuddled, Hercule (ep75), Mr. Sherbert (ep4), Pharaoh Gang Member (ep20), Additional Voices *Disney's Hercules (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001) - Jose Carioca *Disney's Jungle Cubs (1996) - Hathi (eps1-13), Akela (ep13) *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2005) - Dallas (ep9), Francois (ep3), Golf Interviewee (ep12), Kyle (ep54), Local A (ep21), Middleton High Sports Announcer (ep9), Operator (ep54), Pilot (ep3), Prince Wally (ep10), Red Puppet Pal (ep54), Smarty Mart Mascot (ep21) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) - Reuben *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Borg, Dr. Swindle (ep12), Shecky Carter (ep16) *Disney's Pepper Ann (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Military Lookout (ep5), Nigel Nightshade (ep5) *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teamo Supremo (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Radio Voice (ep30) *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Carl (ep4), Murph (ep16), Nonno (ep9), Phillip (ep32), Sid (ep16), Ticket Guy (ep39) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2015) - Angus (ep32), Sir Kirby *Disney Fish Hooks (2010-2013) - Concession Stand Worker (ep36), Fake Oscars (ep14), Ferret (ep80), Fish#1 (ep23), Fish#2 (ep23), Gecko#2 (ep31), Gecko Yellow Bow (ep31), Greg (ep15), Magic Hamster Mirror (ep15), Ride Operator (ep36), Salmon 4 (ep81), Salmon 6 (ep81), Shark Announcer (ep55) *Disney Handy Manny (2006) - Fast Eddie (ep13) *Disney Henry Hugglemonster (2013-2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017) - Churro Vendor (ep5), Jose Carioca (ep5) *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2013-2014) - Toodles *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2008-2010) - Raccoon *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2013) - Jacques (ep14) *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014-2016) - Red Bandit (ep27), Rustler Leader, Sheriff Barker (ep35), Tricky Travis, Additional Voices *Disney Special Agent Oso (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Gustav (ep3), Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Announcer (ep13), Cobby (ep16), Finders Keeper (ep21), Nicely Done (ep35) *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien (2016) - Brodney, Captain Ethan, DJ (ep37), Lil Arms Magee, Narrator (ep37), One Eyed Simon, Recorded Voice (ep37), Snake (ep52), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012) - Han Sr. (ep24) *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2010-2011) - Guy#1 (ep102), Lobster#1 (ep48), Scout#1 (ep102), Stockbroker (ep102) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Axl (ep22), Captain Peters (ep6), Gopher#1, Lieutenant (ep22), Porko (ep14) *Fantastic Max (1988) - Additional Voices *Fish Police (1992) - Richie (ep6) *Foofur (1987) - Additional Voices *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) - Boober Fraggle, Marjory, Sprocket *Freakazoid! (1995-1996) - Celebrity (ep4), Francois (ep14), Mohammed-Abdul (ep12), Pinky (ep7), Rob Paulsen, Yakko Warner *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Nutty Nuts (ep5), Walnut (ep5) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1983-1986) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1996) - Helios (ep50) *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Dave (ep6), Quarryman Robert (ep6) *Gary the Rat (2003) - Additional Voices *Generator Rex (2010-2011) - Bouvier (ep14), Cap-Com (ep14), Loud Speaker (ep26), Providence Agent Jackson (ep26), Providence Technician (ep26), Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - Bumpy (ep10), Goggan *Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear Show (1988) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2004) - Announcer (ep20), Baba Louie (ep20), Kids (ep20) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) - Acha (ep23), Atchan (ep27), Axel (ep26), Bully (ep27), Clyde Easy Glide (ep3), Darrell (ep26), Decker (ep24), Dog (ep15), Dr. Mysto (ep17), Electric Slide Guy (ep3), Fan#2 (ep13), Flash Backman (ep28), Frenchman (ep33), Lead Pup (ep33), Li'l Acha (ep23), Lobster 2 (ep25), OC Watley (ep27), Old Zillionaire (ep10), Opera Guy (ep26), Peavley (ep15), Phantom (ep25), Policeman (ep15), Professor Marvelous (ep13), Robot (ep13), Timmy's Father (ep7), Waiter (ep25) *Histeria! (1998-2000) - Announcer (ep3), Cassius (ep22), David Atchison (ep31), Dick Clarkonkommen (ep9), Duke Medina Sidonia (ep7), Duke of Wellington (ep48), Fast Talking Announcer, Ferdinand Magelian (ep19), Frank Gifforalcoatl (ep14), General Custer (ep4), Hakon the Good (ep28), Histeria Kid Chorus, Ivan Pavlov (ep37), Jack the Turkey (ep26), James Madison, Johanes Gutenberg (ep51), John Philip Sousa (ep39), King Arthur (ep20), King Tut (ep11), Mr. Smartypants, Mr. T-Rex (ep38), Orville Wright (ep30), Paul Revere (ep10), Phineas Halberstam (ep8), Rene Descartes (ep6), Sammy of Melman, Sigmund Freud (ep13), Tojo (ep40), Torquemada (ep25), Turkey (ep43), Vladimir Lenin *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2003) - Lightray *K・10・C: Kids' Ten Commandments (2003) - Joshua, Zeek, Josephat (ep3) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Rev Runner, Computer (ep24), Construction Worker (ep22), Gorlop (ep16), Mr. Leghorn (ep24), Pilot#1 (ep14), Pizza Boss (ep18), Policeman (ep19) *MAD (2013) - Irish Scream Shampoo Announcer (ep82), Thénardier (ep82), Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - V'arsin (ep10) *Mighty Max (1993-1994) - Max *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999-2001) - Blackhead (ep31), Club Owner (ep17), Dizzy (ep17), Jr. Spot (ep31), Mother Goose (ep17) *Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004) - Travis Lum, Backseat, Chief Maximus, Stickety Lipid (ep21), Vitamin D (ep23) *Paddington Bear (1989) - Additional Voices *Paw Paws (1985) - Additional Voices *Phantom 2040 (1994-1995) - Heisenberg, Sean One *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Barbershop Quartet (ep8), Cousin Eel (ep5), Early Bird (ep5), Hands (ep5), Jebediah (ep13), Townsperson#1 (ep13) *Pinky, Elmyra & The Brain (1998) - Pinky *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Pinky, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (ep65), Yakko Warner (ep65) *Planet Sheen (2010-2013) - Doppy Dopweiler, Alice (ep17), Banana (ep24), Beebaw (ep5), Bird (ep4), Blogar, Chock Chock, Crem (ep23), Drakkie (ep22), Egg (ep6), Gronze#2 (ep6), Guard (ep16), Guard#1 (ep6), Guard#4 (ep4), Guard Mom (ep16), Hajingy, Lady Chocktow (ep3), Loudspeaker (ep5), Mackadar Soldier#2 (ep24), Mr. Navel (ep5), Nauseated Zeenuian (ep8), Obezyana (ep13), Old Alien (ep2), Old Zeenuian, Red Eyed Monster (ep3), Sentry (ep26), Tar Monster (ep19), Tronald Dump (ep2), Winky (ep17), Zeeb, Zeenuian, Zeenuian#1 (ep3), Zeenuian#1 (ep8), Zeenuian#1 (ep18), Zeenuian#1 (ep19) *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2012-2013) - Cop (ep32), Male British Voice (ep42), Pet Delivery Guy (ep32), Suds (ep35), Yakov (ep42) *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Solomon Fix (ep1) *Rick and Morty (2013-2014) - Centaur (ep2), Giant Judge (ep5), Good Cop (ep5), Peasant#1 (ep5), Regular Legs (ep8), Snuffles (ep2) *Road Rovers (1996-1997) - Gas Station Attendant (ep13), Katzenstoki Ambassador (ep4), Wolf King (ep3) *Robot and Monster (2012) - Bob (ep18), Scale (ep18) *Rude Dog and the Dweebs (1989) - Rude Dog *Rugrats: Pre-School Daze (2005) - Clown (ep1), Fireman (ep1), Plumber (ep1) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Hard Drive, Additional Voices *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (1987) - Additional Voices *Samurai Jack (2001-2017) - Cole Lampkin (ep2), Cop#1 (ep24), Dog (ep62), High Voice Guy (ep24), Lizor (ep2), Rothchild, Taxi Driver (ep24) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Fleach (ep21), Radio Newsman (ep21) *Snorks (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-1994) - Antoine Depardieu *SpaceCats (1991) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1995) - Morrie Bench/Hydro-Man (ep16), Security Guard B (ep16) *Stripperella (2003) - Carl (ep5), Milton (ep5) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2013) - Bird Brain, Alien Chicken (ep23), Bango (ep25), Delivery Guy (ep23), Elf (ep21), Guard (ep12), Guy in House Below (ep21), Judge (ep12), Kid (ep30), Komodo Dragon (ep7), M.C. (ep23), NASA Official (ep30), Policeman#1 (ep12), Zombie (ep23) *Taz-Mania (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans (2005) - Game Show Host (ep40), The Source (ep44) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987-1995) - Raphael *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Donatello, Metalhead (ep6), Other Guy (ep11), Shopkeeper (ep9) *The Addams Family (1992-1993) - Norman Normanmeyer *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) - Carl Wheezer, Principal Willoughby, Algae Guard (ep46), Announcer (ep46), Banjo Boy (ep47), Big Brother (ep3), Butch Pakovski, Captain (ep10), Chicks (ep19), Chip (ep18), Cowboy (ep31), Crowd Member#1 (ep4), Dad#1 (ep6), Elf (ep24), Eustace Strytch, Evil Jimmy, First Guard (ep28), Funny Jimmy (ep27), Gus (ep2), Guy (ep39), Guy (ep45), Instructor (ep17), Llama (ep5), Llama (ep40), Martian#1 (ep49), Monkey (ep48), Mort (ep27), Mr. Wheezer, Mrs. Wheezer, Mummy#2 (ep17), Narrator (ep17), Ninja (ep42), Oleander, Pterodactyl (ep19), Romantic Jimmy (ep27), Skeet (ep32), Slick TV Pitchman (ep4), Squid (ep5), Squirrel (ep40), Student#1 (ep37), Thomas Edison (ep3), Turkey Bride (ep5), Walter (ep27) *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Terence (ep9) *The Batman (2008) - Kid (ep61) *The Boondocks (2006-2014) - Additional Voices *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - King Grippulon (ep2), Male Stomach Flu (ep3), Mark (ep2), Pettiness (ep3), Physicist (ep3), Tour Guide (ep3), Walt Kidney (ep3) *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1986-1992) - Moki *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Creature (ep13), Doctor (ep2), Guy#2 (ep24), Mr. Wilstermeyer (ep13), Peasant (ep2), Pizza Guy (ep13), Teetermeier (ep24), Tooth Fairy (ep24), Wolf Guy (ep2) *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time (2007) - Spike, Angry Longneck (ep6), Grumpy Lambosaurus (ep16), Guido (ep21), Hidden Runner (ep15), Lambeosaurus (ep19), Milo (ep17), Mo (ep14), Skip (ep22), Ruby's Father, Stego Leader (ep18), Thud *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005) - Big Jock (ep6), Duke (ep6), Euro Trash#1 (ep7), Euro Trash#3 (ep7), Goblin (ep6), Warlock (ep7) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2013) - Cashier (ep9), Chuck Berost (ep1), Mac Gopher *The Loud House (2016) - Lane (ep23), Mrs. Coconuts (ep23), Senior (ep28), Seymour (ep28), TV Announcer (ep28) *The Mask: Animated Series (1995-1997) - Stanley/'The Mask' *The Mighty B! (2009-2011) - Bill Collectors (ep26), Chief (ep35), Comedian (ep36), Consessions Guy (ep37), Construction Worker#1 (ep27), Cop#2 (ep27), Hot Dog Vendor (ep27), Il Baccala (ep31), Old Timey Banker, Perp Cop (ep35), Radio Dispatch (ep35), Scientist (ep29) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) - Boomer, Brick, Boy (ep62), Brutus (ep49), Dad (ep42), E-Male (ep44), Government Man#2 (ep49), Homie#2 (ep68), Junior (ep42), Little Utonium (ep42), Major Glory (ep44), Mr. Anoush (ep42), Painter (ep58), Puppet Pal Mitch (ep1), Schoolboy#1 (ep42), Scientist (ep49), Secret Service Man (ep61) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Hadji (eps27-52), Army Doctor (ep35), Beard (ep29), Big Guard (ep47), Commander (ep28), Doc (ep38), Driver (ep37), General Wincroft (ep39), Guard (ep50), Higgins (ep41), Hill (ep30), Jean Leger (ep36), Lorenzo (ep32+), Medicine Man (ep27), Noan Ryan (ep37), Novak (ep28), Rudy (ep27), Shopkeeper (ep29), Soldier#1 (ep49), Techie#2 (ep34), Warden (ep43), Worker (ep47) *The Real Ghostbusters (1988) - Additional Voices *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2009-2010) - Baron Finster, Car Driver (ep36) *The Smurfs (1985-1989) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) - Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (ep47), Jack Russell (ep43), Unseen Announcer (ep43) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-1998) - Dussel (ep16), Farmer Boyer (ep32), Hephaestus (ep19), Mechanic (ep2), Stanley Coop (ep27) *The Tick (1994-1996) - Arthur (eps14-36), Captain Mucilage, Forehead, The Terror *The Transformers (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *The Wizard of Oz (1990) - Additional Voices *ThunderCats (2011) - Rezard (ep7), Shen (ep7) *Time Squad (2003) - Officer Buck Tuddrussel (ep24), Fan#1 (ep24), Paparazzi#1 (ep24) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Banzai, Cheetato (ep4), Male Squirrel (ep1), Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Amby (ep15), Arnold, Blink Winkleman, Bus Driver (ep7), Cashier (ep23), Concord Condor, Cooper DeVille, Dr. Furrball (ep21), Flick (ep83), Fowlmouth, Foxy (ep86), Frank (ep2), George (ep78), Hiker (ep82), Jason (ep79), Mr. Bughari (ep43), Ruffee (ep92), Vanilla Lice (ep90), Wonder (ep31) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1993) - Additional Voices *TripTank (2014-2016) - Dad (ep4), Groom (ep1), John (ep6), Man (ep25) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Batroc, Boomerang (ep69), Computer Voice (ep82), Guy#1 (ep40), Lab Tech#1 (ep11), Man (ep50), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep40) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2004-2005) - Avery Orenthal (ep27), MP Guard (ep40), P.A. Announcer (ep40), Pan Lute (ep25), Puny Guy (ep25), Ripley (ep25), Travis Knox (ep40) *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1993) - Additional Voices *Wildfire (1986) - Additional Voices *Yo Yogi! (1991) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1988) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Magician (1999) - Cosmo, "Sonny Boy" Serge, Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Additional Voices *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Additional Voices *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman (2000) - Mr. Rochelle *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Yakko Warner, Chorus, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Pinky *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Muru (Singing Voice), Sumac, Terrier, Wolverine 2 *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Mole Man, Sal Maroni, Youth 4 *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Rob *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Rob *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Farley, Mr. Arable, Additional Voices *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Grand Duke, Jaq/'Sir Hugh', Bert, Flower Vendor, The Baker *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Grand Duke, Jaq *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Charkie, Mr. Dulsen, Mr. Reloj *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Charkie *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - P.J. *Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - LePlume *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Jaq *Disney's Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Experiment 625 a.k.a. Reuben *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Snow Job *Green Lantern: First Flight (2009) - Weaponers *Hellboy Animated: Blood & Iron (2007) - Sydney Leach *Holly Hobbie and Friends: Surprise Party (2006) - Gary Hobbie, Mr. Valcucci, Tad *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Otis *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - The Riddler/Edward Nygma *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) - Mac Gopher *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Hades *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Additional Voices *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - The Troubadour *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) - Sheriff, Teen Vampire, Vampire Actor#2 *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Chief *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Assistant Cameraman, Bobby Hyde, Commandant Hess, Commercial Voice, Creature Preacher, El Gato, Grossburger, Michael *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) - Spike, Skinny Digger *The Land Before Time: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) - Spike, Yellow Belly#4 *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - Chomper, Spike, Strut *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Spike *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Spike *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Mo, Spike *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) - Spike *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Rinkus, Spike *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) - Spike, Stegosaurus Leader *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) - Spike, Longneck *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Spike, Clubtail *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Guido, Spike, Mr. Clubtail *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Ink Spot, Swifty, Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Prince Eric *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Banjo The Woodpile Possum, Fowlmouth, Johnny Pew, Mr. Hitcher *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) - The Tin Man/'Hickory', Additional Vocal Performer *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) - Computer Voice, Worker#1, Worker#2 *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Dave, Irving *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) - The Tin Man *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) - Julio *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - PJ *Barnyard (2006) - Peck the Rooster, Gopher *Batman and Harley Quinn (2017) - Agent Anderson, Harold Goldblum, Singing Twins, Striped Thug#2 *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2004) - Ian *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Amigo 2 *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Bad Kelley, Bad Shatner, Johann *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Carl Wheezer, Carl's Dad, Carl's Mom, Kid, Kid in Classroom *Return to Never Land (2002) - Pirates *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Bobble *The Ant Bully (2006) - Beetle *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Bobble *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Hota Wata, Killa Drilla, The Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos *Tinker Bell (2008) - Bobble *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - Bobble *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Bobble, Tall Troll, Owl 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Hunters (2008) - Gwizdo, Bat 1, Bat 2, Lensflair 'Shorts' *Bat Thumb - Commissioner, Criminal#2, No Face *DC Showcase: The Spectre (2010) - Deandre, Drew Flynn, Lt. Brice *Disney Fairies: How to: (2012) - Bobble (ep1) *Disney Fairies (2012) - Bobble, Tall Troll, Owl *Disney Mickey Mouse (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mousekersize (2011) - Toodles *Disney The Doc Files (2013) - Sir. Kirby (ep3) *Pixie Hollow Bake Off (2013) - Bobble *Stevio Oedekerko's The Godthumb - Mickey, Toll Booth Operator *Tasty Time with ZeFronk (2008-2013) - ZeFronk *Thumb Wars: The Phantom Cuticle - Oobedoob Benubi, Thumbtrooper *What A Cartoon! (1995-1997) - Alien Co-Pilot (ep27), Chief (ep31), Cook (ep24), Cop (ep24), Cop (ep45), Executive (ep31), Gramps (ep27), Health Inspector (ep24), Mule (ep27), Nool (ep15), Pigeon (ep7), Plunger Boy (ep31), Sgt. Farflung (ep15), Woman (ep24), Yoink (ep15) 'TV Mini-Series' *Vytor: The Starfire Champion (1989) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Bubsy (1993) - Additional Voices *Bump in the Night: Twas the Night Before Bumpy (1995) - Squishington *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Robin Food *Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet (2007) - Jack Fenton, Download, Nicolai Technus, Reporter#2 *Danny Phantom: Reality Trip (2006) - Jack Fenton, Auto Jack, Geek Danny, Suffered Animal#1 *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Jack Fenton, Nicolai Technus *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Reuben (Experiment 625), Squeak (Experiment 110) *Disney's TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Pirate Adventure (2014) - Toodles *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Toodles *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Toodles *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Toodles *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Toodles *Goof Troop Christmas (1992) - P.J. Pete *Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past (2015) - Donatello, Triceraton Lieutenant *Jonny's Golden Quest (1993) - Additional Voices *Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber-Insects (1995) - Hadji *Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace (2011) - George Lucas *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) - Bobble *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) - Brunch *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Prince *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) - Shreako *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies! (2005) - Carl Wheezer, Butch Pakovski, Mr. Wheezer, Principal Willoughby *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion (2003) - Carl Wheezer, Clam, Monk, Principle Willoughby, Robotic Voice, Voice *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back (2003) - Carl Wheezer, Butch Pakovski, Principal Willoughby, Yokian *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Carl Wheezer, Butch Pakovski *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Carl Wheezer, Announcer, Lead Pilot, Mr. Wheezer, Mrs. Wheezer *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Bucky McBadbat, Government Agent#2, William Hung *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical (2005) - Gary *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Buccaneer (ep3), Computer Voice (ep2), Eliminator#7 (ep2), King Grippulon, Mark Change, Swamp Monster (ep2) *The Happy Elf (2005) - Eubie, Kid, Turbo *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Carl Wheezer, Announcer *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Carl Wheezer, Anti Fairy Walla *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Carl Wheezer, Butler, Eustace Strych *The Little Troll Prince: A Christmas Parable (1987) - Borch 1 *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Beaver *Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1988) - Additional Voices *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) - Additional Voices *Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Legend of the Lost Tribe (2002) - Viking#2, Viking#4 *Robbie the Reindeer in Hooves of Fire (2002) - Bus Driver, Elf#1, Head Elf 'Web Animation' *Bravoman (2013-2014) - Bravoman, Alpha Man, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Grand Duke Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *A Gnome Named Gnorm - Vocal Magic *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) - ADR Loop Group *Spaceballs (1987) - Spaceball with Comb *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Seagull 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Peter Pan (1989) - Man From London *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Grand Duke *Disney on Ice: Worlds of Fantasy (2008) - Bobble *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Grand Duke 'TV Series' *Funniest Pets & People (2006-2008) - Narration *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012-2013) - Apricot (ep24), Broccoli Alien Overlord, Dr. Fruitenstein (ep12), Dr. Sigmund Fruit (ep4), Egghead (ep26), Head Sour Grape (ep13), Junior (ep27), President Dane (ep27), Rock (ep24), Thomas Jefferson (ep15), Additional Voices *Wake, Rattle, & Roll (1990-1991) - DECKS 'Web Series' *Nostalgia Critic (2014) - Pinky (ep339) *SockPuppet Theatre (2012-2013) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Animaniacs: Game Pack (1997) - Dr. Scratchansniff, Pinky, Yakko Warner *Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) - Pinky, Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Duffy Fish, Starving *Animaniacs: The Pin Alley (1998) - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Pinky, Yakko Warner *Armed and Dangerous (2003) - Captain 1, Grunt 2, Kato *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Rhomboid Vreedle *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011) - Rhomboid Vreedle *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Rhomboid Vreedle *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (2010) - Rhomboid Vreedle *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Bubsy II (1994) - Bubsy *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Major Glory *ClayFighter 63⅓ (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Peter Pan: Return to Never Land (2002) - Indian *Disney's The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure (2000) - Banzai *Disney's The Lion King Activity Center (1995) - Additional Voices *Disney Learning Adventure: Search for the Secret Keys (2002) - Shakey *Doom³ (2004) - Frank A. Delahue *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Castaneda the Chessplayer, Judge Kahuna, Parrot, SCUMM Bartender *Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Kivan, Quayle *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Anomen Delryn *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Freelancer (2003) - Additional Voices *Ghosthunter (2003) - Lazarus Jones *Giants: Citizen Kabuto (2000) - Additional Voices *God of War (2005) - Greek Soldier *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Carl Wheezer, Retroland Workers, Yokians *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - The Riddler/Edward Nygma *Lost Vikings 2: Norse By Norsewest (1997) - Erik *Metal Arms: Glitch in the System (2003) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Carl Wheezer, Nicolai Technus, Traloc *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Carl Wheezer *Planescape: Torment (1999) - Mortimer 'Morte' Rictusgrin *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Miner#3, Scientist#1, Scientist#4 *Sacrifice (2000) - Zyzyx *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Captain Tarpals, Grenade Trooper, Gungan Villager 1, Naboo Missile Destroyer Captain, Royal Trooper *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Droid, Wingmate 1 *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) - Rebel Wingman 7, Slave *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Bravo 12, Droid, Freighter Captain *Stonekeep (1995) - Chuckle, Snort *Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (2005) - Dead Juju, MindReader Juju, Tlaloc, Two-Head "Jerry" *Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams (2004) - Dead Juju, Immense, MindReader Juju, Tlaloc *Tak and the Power of Juju (2003) - Dead Juju, Head 2, Tlaloc *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013) - Donatello *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - Donatello *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Carl Wheezer *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Anti-Fairies, Dog Catcher, Fairy Judge, Gilded Arches, Guard, King Grippulon, Squirrelly Scouts, Arthur *The Fairly OddParents! Shadow Showdown (2004) - Mark, Shadow *The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer (2005) - The Crustodian *The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition (2009) - Alfredo Fettuccini, Bob the Ghost Pirate, Ghost Priest, Lookout *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Baron Finster *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Gil, Additional Voices *Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge (2004) - Additional Voices *Toonstruck (1996) - Barman, Lugnut, Mee *Walt Disney's The Jungle Book: Rhythm n'Groove (2000) - Announcer, Monkey 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Lian, Tobli *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Grand Duke *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Gray Fox *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Gray Fox *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Gray Fox Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (390) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (11) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2017. *His role as Pinky won him a Daytime Emmy Award for male vocal performance. Category:American Voice Actors